Voldemort's Little Pet
by AngelBabe09
Summary: Implied Rape, Intimate scenes, and future Lemons!What happens when Draco Malfoy and a mysterious girl show up unconscious with a strange boy begging for refuge? What happens when they learn that the boy has spent the last few years as LV Plaything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter! If i did Draco and Harry would end up shagging ;)**

Rated M for future content, implied Rape, Intimante scenes, and future Lemons!

Summary- What happens when Draco Malfoy and a mysterious girl show up unconscious with a strange boy begging for refuge? What happens when they learn that the boy has spent the last few years as LV's Plaything? What is Harry to do? Post GoF! Pre- OoF!

* * *

_**Chapter one~**_

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ron demanded furiously.

The raven-haired vampire scowled, "Well for one I haven't snapped your annoying little neck and drained your sorry ass… yet." An eyebrow rose threateningly.

Ron gulped and stepped back, shooting a scathing look at Malfoy's motionless body.

Harry Potter stood nervously staring at the three surprising guests in his kitchen at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

The Order had just finished a meeting. They were getting ready for supper when the boy in front of him had shown up on his rain soak porch, rain dripping from his hair down his frozen cheek, with two unconscious people.

One tossed carelessly over his shoulder, the other tucked safely under his arm.

The boy looked up at him and said two words that made Harry immediately step out of his way and let him in. "Save them."

Harry had been shocked to see one of them was Draco Malfoy but the other he didn't recognize.

He'd also been shocked to realize that the boy was a vampire, or half vampire as the boy informed them later in the kitchen.

"And for another, I have my memories," Harry looked at him suspiciously, after being pulled from his brooding.

"And how does that help us trust you? We don't have a pensive laying around here." Harry asked angrily.

The vampire chuckled, "I'll show you."

He held out his hand and a small glowing ball formed in his hand. He spoke a few words before the ball shot out of his hand hitting the wall causing it to turn into something like a pensive except you weren't surrounded by it. A television screen maybe?

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The vampire stood by himself staring out at the forest, the deatheater camp behind him, with a blank face. But he was in muggle clothes_._

_"Onyx," _Everyone in the room, aside from the vampire, shivered as they recognized Voldemort's snake-like voice.

The vampire on screen shifted, his blank expression darkening.

_"Onyx," _he hissed again, anger clear on his face as he stormed up behind the boy, barring down him like a raging bull.

'Onyx' scowled holding a hand up lazily.

Black smoke engulfed his body forming into deatheater robes, white smoke circle his face creating the mask.

He closed his hand making a fist.

The hood of his robe rose gracefully sliding onto his head like water flowing over pebbles.

Voldemort grunted ripping the hood off and tearing the mask from his face. He grabbed a handful of the boys raven locks jerking his head back so he could speak into his ear.

_"You will not defy me again onyx, you are MINE, you do as I say. I told you to wait for me in the tent, next time you will be there… waiting. Am I clear?" _He hissed viciously.

The boy sighed before speaking casually in a slow lazy drawl, _"Crystal, may I go now milord."_

Voldemort paused tightening his grip on the boy momentarily before releasing.

The boy let his head fall forward standing as still as a statue as the other man ran his long bone thin fingers through his hair lazily. _"My little pet," _he hissed softly.

_"I love your hair Onyx, but it's to short," _he drawled in a hiss tugging lightly at a short black lock of hair, _"you will let it grow out."_

The boy nodded stiffly, _"As you wish milord,"_ he murmured softly.

Voldemort sneered smacking him roughly in the back of his head, _"How many times must I tell you to call me master."_

_"One more as always **milord**," _the boy stated clearly, though trying to keep his contempt from his voice.

**(A.N. for those who don't get it. He basically means never.)**

Voldemort gripped his hair furiously, _"Insolent child!" _He roared.

_"Child?" _the boy drawled in amusement,_ "Wouldn't that make you a pedophile **and** a rapist? And I think we can safely through in child molestation."_

Voldemort roared with fury, grabbing the boy by his neck and literally dragging the struggling boy with him into the nearest tent.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The wall went fuzzy for a moment and everyone turned to stare at him in horror. Harry couldn't believe it. This boy had been… by… sweet Merlin! Harry new Voldemort was evil but this… Harry never expected this.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who was the only one still staring at the wall, to see an unending flow of emotions racing across his face, for once his face was an open book. Sorrow, regret, disbelief, disgust, anger, and horror, were only a few.

Sirius' face was deathly pale as he stared at the boy in wonder and horror. As if he couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed.

The others wore similar expressions.

Harry kept his face carefully blank holding his emotions carefully in check.

The boys face remained impassive as he stared back at them, "It's not over yet."

Everyone in the room flinched at the dead tone of his voice, and turned back to the screen, er wall?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The scene comes back into focus with Onyx leaning against the wall completely bare,

Mrs. Weasley quickly covered Ginny's eyes despite her protests. And Fred and George jokingly cover Ron's, Much to Ron's embarrassment and anger.

Onyx had his head bowed and his arms across his lap covering his… you know. He sat motionless his legs covered in bruises and painful looking teeth marks.

_"Onyx?"_ a soft muffled voice called cautiously.

Onyx flinched but otherwise didn't move. An oddly short deatheater entered the room hesitantly, glancing over his or her shoulder nervously.

The figure gasped upon seeing the boy and quickly ran to his side.

_"Onyx you fool, you know better then to taunt him it only causes him to be more violent with you,"_ the figure scolded in a voice muffled by the mask, as he or she more then likely a male though, examined the boys legs

_"What made you come, he could punish you again as well you know, he could rape you again you need to leave,"_ Onyx demanded in a hoarse scratchy voice that hinted at a raw throat.

The figure paused hesitating before laying a hand gently on Onyx's shoulder, _"I heard you screaming, it was awful, you screamed so loud. Onyx you never scream, I usually don't know until I find you like this… what did he do to you."_

Onyx turned away shame clear on his face.

_"Onyx,"_ the deatheaters voice was oddly small and vulnerable.

_"Onyx please don't push me away, everyone always pushes me away. I'm sick of being alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. You're the only real friend I've ever really had. Please…" _The deatheater sounded close to tears now, it was so weird.

Onyx sighed looking pained, _"Calm down Dragon I'm sorry it's just… I don't know it hurt worse then usual this time it felt like… I can't even explain it but it was unbearable."_

'Dragon' hesitated, _"do you think it's because of her?"_

_"Could be, probably is, bloody hell" _Onyx shrugged sighing tiredly, _"Whatever the only part that kills me is that not only does he get off on my body but now he gets to hear me scream. I can't take this. I want to die every second of everyday. I won't live like this Dragon!"_

The deatheater shifted nervously, _"Are you leaving?" _He asked in a small nervous tone.

_"Why are you acting like this Dr… did he?"_ Onyx asked stiffly.

Dragon seemed to cave in on himself crouching into a ball and wrapping his arms around his legs nodding shortly and stiffly.

Onyx swore loudly standing quickly, though thankfully the black smoke incased him dressing him in his deatheater robes again.

He paced the tent in quick strides though he was limping horribly the whole time.

_"Onyx sit you haven't healed yet," _Dragon begged.

Onyx shook his head, _"He raped you again! I told him never to touch you again."_

Dragon stood instantly, _"That's why you came back without a fight? DAMMMIT ONYX!"_

_"No Dragon I let him do it, I gave him what he wanted so he'd stop, he broke his promise."_

Dragon staggered back in obvious shock, _"You let him… Bloody hell Onyx, How could you!"_ Dragon demanded in horror.

_"What the hell was I supposed to do Dragon? Just turn my back? You said it yourself I'm your friend, and I don't let my friends get hurt like that, especially when it's like that. And Dammit Dragon you're a hell of a lot more breakable then I am, and so much smaller."_ He finished weakly looking at his friend with something akin to helpless misery.

Dragon shook his head violently, _"I might be human but I'm a wizard to Onyx, if it comes down to it I know what to do, and I'm prepared to do it."_

Onyx looked furious, _"No, hell no. You are not killing yourself, do you hear me. You. Are. Not. Doing. It!"_ Onyx roared, shaking Dragon violently.

Dragon whimpered in pain and fear.

Onyx sighed slumping forward dragging Dragon down with his weight. He held Dragon to him in a death grip, _"I'm not leaving you here Dragon, this time I take you with me. We'll go together this time."_

_"You sound like we're lovers or something Onyx,"_ Dragon mumbled in amusement, though hugging him back anyways.

Onyx snorted, _"Yeah right I'm straight, mate, straighter then **you**." _Onyx chuckled smacking the back of his hooded head.

_"Yeah well that's easy considering I'm **gay**, Onyx,"_ Dragon deadpanned.

Onyx sighed, _"Don't remind me, not while I'm hugging you dammit."_

_"Well it's true," _Dragon, mumbled disgruntled.

Onyx smacked the back of his head, _"Shut up," _he grumbled hugging him tighter.

Dragon sighed in frustration, but otherwise relaxed, accepting the hug.

Onyx stiffened on the screen obviously hearing something they couldn't.

_"Dragon… did you hear that?"_

Dragon pulled away, _"Hear what?"_

Onyx jumped up looking panicked, _"Shit Dragon Run!"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The screen back fuzzy again and everyone looked at him again, "Bloody fucking hell," Fred mumbled while George nodded silently in agreement.

Molly had tears streaming down her face. She looked like she wanted to jump up and hug the boy but didn't know if he'd let her.

Dumbledore stared at the wall his expression grim.

Sirius paced the floor glancing at the boy his expression uncomfortable, he obviously didn't know how to handle this, and it was killing him.

"Onyx?" Ginny asked nervously.

Onyx raised an eyebrow, "Red?"

Ginny laughed weakly, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" His expression was immediately guarded.

Ginny winced, "What happened to Dragon?"

"You'll see, we aren't done yet," He nodded toward the wall.

Ginny sighed, "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"I Agree." Molly Weasley stated furiously glaring at Dumbledore slightly as if accusing him somehow.

"The children shouldn't watch this, they shouldn't watch this at all!"

Onyx laughed loudly and cruelly, "You make it sound as if I'm making them watch him do it, as if they actually witnessed him pin me to the bed by my neck, suffocating me as he slams into me repeatedly with nothing to prepare me but my face being smothered into a pillow. While every second I pray that he'll finally go to far, and I'll die. I silently pray for death. How do you think I feel about all this I was treated as nothing more then a plaything kept only for his indulgence? Do you think I…"

"ENOUGH," Molly yelled, cutting him off, her face deathly white.

Everyone looked thoroughly shaken and disturbed, knowing fully well that that was the abbreviated version. Voldemort had been much worse then he was saying you could see it in his eyes, his haunted azure blue eyes.

Onyx snorted glaring furiously at her, "All I'm saying is that if you can't handle this, then what the hell are you even doing in this war. Shit happens, so what, you can just bury your head and pretend it's not happening. Because it is, every fucking day, and you can't stop it. What's more is that you can't shelter your kids and pretend like we live in a pretty little world where life's a fun little adventure, if you do that they're going to die, and it'll be your fault."

"Hey, don't talk to my Mum like that!" Ron growled.

Molly placed a hand on his shoulder, "No Ronald, he's right, he's absolutely right." Molly was crying softly, "Oh god, this is actually happening isn't it, nobody's safe from anything anymore." She whimpered trying to drag all of her reluctant children into her arms.

"Mum, stop," Charlie and Bill mumbled uncomfortably.

"Geez," George mumbled crushed between his mother and his twin.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "If you could Onyx I think we should begin again."

Onyx nodded, glancing uncomfortably at the Weasley family. Molly was still crying, having dragged a mortified Arthur into the hug as well, wailed about Percy being absent.

The scene flickered briefly before showing them a small hill near a bon fire surrounded by Deatheaters.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Onyx, you don't think they…"_ Dragon whispered sounding oddly familiar this time, his voice stronger and certainly more male.

_"Unfortunately I think they do,"_ Onyx now in his full deatheater robes nodded at the smaller deatheater.

Dragon growled, _"Shit."_

_"Yep, which means we have to act tonight, understand?"_

Dragon nodded warily.

_"Good, I'll give you the signal," _Onyx murmured before rushing off in another direction.

_"Wait Onyx! What's the signal?"_ Dragon whispered loudly, he got no answer,_ "Shit!"_

The scene flicked briefly now closer to the deatheaters, Vlodemort stood in the center enclosed by his followers.

He raised his arms sharply, _"Silence!"_

The deatheaters immediately obeyed.

_"Onyx, come to me my pet!" _He demanded.

Bellatrix tittered excitedly, her hood and mask down, the better to see her glorious leader.

A figure moved through the crowd and kneeled on one knee beside him, _"I am here milord."_

Voldemort nodded, _"Good my pet."_

He pulled the boys hood back and removed his mask, letting Onyx's glossy black hair fall elegantly into his sapphire eyes. The glow of the fire making his already tanned skin tone look darker.

All in all Onyx looked like a dark Adonis kneeling beside Voldemort.

The deatheaters shifted to get a better look at him, all of them eager to see their lord's pet.

Voldemort ran his fingers idly through the boy's hair regarding his followers coolly.

_"Onyx has been disobedient recently as many of you are aware, therefore I'm going to give him to one of you for the night to do with as you please, you may do anything you wish apart from killing him. I will not tolerate his death. If he is killed, I will torture you until you go insane and then I will kill you slowly and painfully. Then someone else will be tasked with finding me a new toy."_

The deatheaters shifted eagerly, all leering disgustingly at Onyx who had become almost statue like in his momentary shock and fear.

_"Bella, he's yours for the night, call him to you,"_ Voldemort hissed boredly.

Bella squirmed excitedly, _"Onyx, come to me." _She all but purred.

**( Off Screen )**

Everyone in the room gagged starring at her incredulously.

Onyx snorted dispassionately, "Bloody old cougar, disgusting."

**( On Screen)**

Onyx glanced hesitantly at Voldemort not sure if this was some kind of joke or not.

_"Crucio,"_ Voldemort hissed.

Onyx jerked forward bracing both hands on the ground as the pain consumed him, but he didn't scream, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of it.

_"Just like Potter,"_ Voldemort hissed with satisfaction, _"Silent as a lamb, you should all take a lesson from Onyx and maybe you won't suffer as long."_

Onyx gasped as the curse was lifted and staggered over to Bellatrix falling to his knees at her side.

Bellatrix sent a haughty smile to all the deatheaters as she ran her fingers threw his sweat soaked hair. She grabbed his head forcing him to lean his head into her lap as she sat in her chair petting him.

Onyx sighed not even fighting it. He let it happen, it was easier then fighting.

_"Bring out the prisoner." _Voldemort hissed.

Onyx shifted uncomfortably as Bellatrix let her hand wander from his hair to his chest, moving steadily lower as she did.

The fire erupted before going out leaving behind it a girl in a cage.

The girl was in a knee length flowing white dress made of some unknown material it was sleeveless with a thin white strap holding it up on each shoulder. She looked to be about Onyx's age maybe.

_"Позвольте мне идти пожалуйста!"_ She yelled in fluent Russian.

Voldemort laughed coldly, _"I know you speak English child don't try to deny it," _He laughed callously.

_"Let me go, please, I beg you." _The girl begs tugging at the chain on her ankle.

_"Young one you will never be free you are now MINE, and I will do with you as I see fit. Now silence!"_

The girl flinched back in fear, tears in her eyes as she scanned the crowd, her eyes land on Onyx and her eyes glitter hopefully.

_"Алек, пожалуйста помогите мне, Алек, я сделаю что - нибудь пожалуйста."_

Onyx nodded minutely.

Relief flooded the girl's eyes.

_"What are you saying to him you little wench, I should kill you for so much as allowing yourself to look at any of us. But don't be so foolish as to think your good enough as to look at my favorite pet!"_

A look of horror crossed her face as she starred at him meeting his pain-filled eyes.

Onyx jumped to his feet hissing viciously at Bellatrix who had just grabbed him abruptly and without warning. Not that it mattered. He didn't want her grabbing him at all.

He grabbed her arm launching her bodily at the man who had just unlocked her cage, he darted forward, yanking the girl out of the cage, breaking the chain, and stealing the deatheaters wand.

In seconds, someone had stunned four of the raging deatheaters.

_"That was the signal?" _Dragon asked in disbelief.

_"Yep."_

Dragon sighed, _"Okay, so what's the plan?"_

_"Nope, no plan."_

_"What!"_ Dragon panicked, _"You don't have a plan?"_

Onyx shrugged, _"Wing it,"_ He deadpanned.

_"Your insane!" _Dragon protested, throwing random curses at enraged Deatheaters, as Voldemort demanded stridently that they are to be captured alive and not killed.

_"Get down," _Onyx yelled, shoving them down and casting a blasting curse at a cluster of Deatheaters creating a path to freedom.

_"Good now go, take her and go Onyx,"_ Dragon demanded shoving him and the girl to the path.

_"What?" _Onyx yells in shock before the girl cried out as she was hit with a stunning spell.

_"Shit," _both boys swear as Onyx catches her tucking her safely under his arm.

_"Go,"_ Dragon yells.

Onyx hesitates, _"I'm sorry Dragon."_

Dragon nods _"Just go,"_ He turns back to the fight.

_"Not without you. **Stupify**!" _Onyx stuns him and tosses him on his shoulder dodging curses and spells as he ran into the woods.

He sighed as he reached the apparation point.

Then disappeared with a crack.

**_End_**

This time the wall turned back into just that, a wall.

"And that's it." Onyx mumbles.

"You don't seem to anxious around people for someone who was raped," Moody accused rudely.

Onyx gave him a blank stare, "Voldemort raped me, and how would you feel being straight as a bloody arrow, being raped by a guy. It's pretty damn traumatic." He deadpanned.

Molly smacked Moody grumbling about tactless gits as she huffed and walked away from him.

"I'm pretty sure it'd be traumatizing for gays as well mate." Draco Malfoy mumbled moodily sitting up and rubbing his head.

He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Harry, "Shit."

He fell back in his transfigured bed swearing repeatedly, "Just fucking great."

"Wait," Ginny interrupted, "What happened to Dragon?"

Onyx sighed shooting an 'I-can't-believe-your-that-stupid' look at her.

"You told them my nickname?" Draco demanded outraged.

"Your Dragon?" Practically everyone demanded.

Harry was in shock. Draco was that vulnerable little deatheater? It was impossible… and yet, completely plausible.

Draco flushed slightly, "Thanks a lot Onyx," Draco snapped petulantly.

"I didn't tell them… you did. I just showed them my memories, you gave yourself away." Onyx smirked.

Draco scowled before freezing, "You…"

"Not that part," Onyx deadpanned, looking annoyed.

"Where's Nikia?" Draco asked.

"Behind you, on the other cot."

Draco grabbed his pillow smacking her with it, "Oi, wake up stupid, we're surrounded."

The girl shot up like a bolt sable eyes wide with fear, "Oh Shit!"

"Relax we're safe," Onyx scowled at Draco who shrugged carelessly.

Nikia glared at him, "You said we were surrounded."

"We are," Draco, insisted, "We're surrounded by moronic psychos." He stated casually.

Onyx scowled smacking him upside the head, "Shut up you idiot they're helping us don't insult them."

"Who said you were excluded from the insult, you almost got me killed!" He growled crossly.

Onyx scowled, "You didn't have to help me," he defended resentfully.

"Oh yeah," Draco huffed scowling, "Like I'm just going to let him catch you, kill Nikki, and then let the deatheaters gang rape you again. Not likely Al."

"Al?" Ginny asked curiously.

"HE LET THEM WHAT?" Molly screamed, before Onyx's face was instantly crushed into Molly's chest suffocating him. "You poor child," She cried despondently.

Onyx's mind instantly pulled him back to the tent, where he was bound to the bed, his face pressed firmly into the pillow. Voldemort hovering over him prepared to…

Onyx shoved her away with a distressed yell of fear. He staggered back until his back hit the wall. Onyx had to force his lungs to pull in air. "Don't do that, never cover my face like that again," He spat masking his fear with anger.

"Alec, breath, your okay," Draco slowly pushed himself up off the cot, his voice soft and his tone soothing.

Onyx, eyed Draco suspiciously, "Back off," he barked pressing him self firmly against the wall, and sliding away from him toward the corner of the room "I'm warning you."

"Come on Alec, no one's going to touch you," he glanced around the room, "Everyone back up, and give him some room."

Everyone nodded backing away slowly.

Onyx's eyes shifted suspiciously around the room, clearly still on edge.

"See, it's just you and me Alec, just you and Dragon. Remember, I'm your friend, we're safe now okay?"

Onyx's arm shot out grabbing Draco and holding him firmly to his chest, he hid his face in Draco's back while he trembled violently against the wall.

Draco sighed reaching over his shoulder to stroke Onyx's head soothingly, "Everything's fine Alec, calm down."

"I thought his name was Onyx?" Hermione asked quietly, obviously afraid she'd upset the boy further.

Draco frowned looking reluctant to answer.

He sighed shaking his head, "No, the bastard stripped us of our names the second we became his 'property' as he calls it. Onyx's given name is Alec Harris. He was captured and taken from his family in Greece. His father was a born vampire and his mother comes from a pureblood family there."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Your Greek?" she asked excitedly.

'Alec' as we now new him looked up from Draco's shoulder eyeing her warily.

"Yes," he mumbled uncertainly, "why?"

Hermione squealed, "I love Greece it's so romantic there," she sighed staring dreamily off into space.

Alec shifted uncomfortably, "O… kay, thank you?" he cocked his head awkwardly.

"Oh," Hermione blushed embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't me to make you uncomfortable."

Alec shrugged, "'s okay."

"Anyways," Draco interrupted rolling his eyes.

"Nikia is a shape-shifter from Russia. Her mother was anyway, her dads a wizard. I forget your last name though," he mumbled scratching his neck boredly swatting Alec's hands in annoyance, but the boy refused to release him scowling suspiciously at a teary eyed Molly Weasley.

"My name is Nikia Kane," She shot a glare at Draco before smiling kindly at them, "But please, call me Nikki."

Draco made a face at her before rolling his eyes. He then turned to scowl at Alec, "Really mate this is just embarrassing, you're half vamp for merlins sake suck it up!"

Alec smirked at him, "That's what he said."

"Oh for the love of… really Alec, seriously?" Nikki scowled raising an unamused eyebrow at him.

"What?" he huffed indignantly, "What did I do?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "I've known you two for two weeks and even I'm embarrassed by your behavior. Speaking of not knowing you two for very long," she shot a furious glare at the two, "Would you mind explaining to me just why the bloody hell those freaks in masks tried to turn me into a sex slave for some creepy snake faced pedophile?"

Alec shifted nervously, "Uh…. I plead the fifth?"

Everyone shot him a weird look.

"Oh shit, that's America, damn," Alec swore resting his forehead on Draco's shoulder.

"Are you sure you aren't gay, because you really like holding me way to much." Draco drawled boredly.

Alec scowled shoving him away, "No I'm not gay, and thank you for successfully ruining my day. Now I'm uncomfortable, and I feel sufficiently violated, thank you."

Draco shrugged, "Well I've completed my goal of the day, and for the record… you grabbed me," he shot him a cheeky smile before sitting at the table kicking his feet up and leaning his chair back to balance on its back legs.

His face went blank as he surveyed the people in the room. His eyes landed on Harry causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"So Potter, how's the Weasel?" He asked boredly.

"Fuck you Malfoy," Ron Spat angrily.

Draco raised an eyebrow frowning slightly, "Oh your here, and I was so hoping Potter had taken pity on the world and drown you, like the annoying weasel you are."

"Hey," Nikki snapped smacking him upside the head.

"Drop the mask Dragon, 'daddy' can't hurt you anymore, so quit acting like a bloody brat," she snapped in annoyance.

"Fuck you," Draco snarled viciously.

Alec smacked them both upside the head, "Knock it off, honestly and you accuse me of acting like a child."

"You do," they deadpanned scowling at him.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He mumbled grumpily.

"Anyway, it seems you three are in need of a place to stay, you may stay here for the remainder of the summer, then you will accompany Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy will fill you in on the details of the school. I assume your parents home schooled you?"

"School, I have to go to school?" Alec demanded in horror.

Nikki shot him a withering look, "Yes Alec, you have to go to school, were only fifteen for merlins sake you can't expect to just go out and face the world without a proper education."

"YOUR ONLY FIFTEEN?" Professor McGonagall demanded in horror, "And he…"

Alec ignored her, and scowled at Nikki, "Moldywart kidnapped me when I was eight, I've been watching his bitches do magic for seven years. I think I'm good."

"Wait that's impossible, Voldemort has only been back for a couple months." Harry demanded before rounding on Draco, "And how can you be a deatheater your only fifteen."

"Only fifteen…" Professor McGonagall murmured in weak disbelief.

Draco rolled his eyes ignoring her, "You really are thick aren't you Potter," Harry glared at the insult.

Draco sighed, "Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, never died when he attacked you… he became a lost soul, therefore enabling him to possess living entities, like animals," Alec shivered in disgust, Draco sighed continuing, "People, creatures, anything with a soul really."

"When he kidnapped Alec he had possessed a vampire, a friend of Alec's father named Ajax. Ajax's soul quickly withered and faded until Riddle was wearing his body like a costume." The females in the room gagged in disgust.

Draco ignored them, "When Riddle ran into Alec's father Calix, he impersonated Ajax intrigued by the vampires memories of Calix's son. When Calix brought him back to his house Alec was upstairs taking a nap, and his mother Callia was making lunch."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how is any of this relevant? And how do you even know this?" Remus asked curiously.

Draco shot him an exasperated look, "You all want to know how Riddle kidnapped Alec when he was eight and how I became a deatheater, I'm telling you, so shut up and let me tell you."

Remus sat back in his chair looking slightly offended, but stayed quiet anyway.

"As I was saying, Calix and Callia were in the kitchen while Riddle, pretending to be Ajax, went up to 'see' Alec. He told them he was just going to peek in and check on him. Well he did look in, but he didn't go back down stairs. When Callia went upstairs to see what was keeping him she found Riddle standing over the sleeping boy getting ready to undress him. She screamed and ran over to pull him away from her son. Riddle killed her immediately. Alec woke at the sound of her scream…" Draco trailed off looking over at Alec, concerned that he'd said to much.

Alec was glaring at the floor, "Just say it, he killed my parents okay, yeah it sucks. I live with it everyday. Yeah he raped me using my godfathers body and I've had nightmares every since, can we skip it now please!" Alec growled in a tight voice.

Draco shifted uncomfortably clearing is throat to pull everyone's attention from the boy.

Harry however stepped forward hesitantly "Um Alec?"

Alec's head snapped up his gaze regarding him suspiciously, "What?"

Harry flinched but nodded to the door, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Why?" Now he was definitely suspicious.

Harry shook his head refusing to explain, "Just for a second no funny business I promise."

Alec tilted his head back slightly searching his face for any hostilities, he found none, "Yeah, sure, hold the stories Dragon I don't want you exaggerating while I'm gone."

Draco snorted, "I don't need to exaggerate the stories fucked up as it is."

Harry led Alec out into the hall, passed the staircase and into the sitting room.

Alec dropped into the armchair raising an eyebrow at him, "Well, speak."

Harry shook his head, "I've got nothing to say, you just looked like you needed a second away from everyone."

Alec frowned his irritation clear on his face, he stood abruptly and began pacing "I don't need anyone's pity, and I hate when people tiptoe around me like they're afraid I'll brake at a moments notice. I hate it."

"I understand," Harry ran a hand through his hair smiling sympathetically.

Alec snorted in disbelief, "How the hell could you understand?"

"Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby, then he killed a friend of mine a couple months ago, both because they stood in the way and he went through them to get to me. So I understand, even if only a little bit." Harry shrugged weakly.

Alec paused in his pacing regarding Harry suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

Alec let out a surprised breath, "Wow, so you're the Potter he's always angry about."

"Sorry if I caused you any trouble," Harry cringed at the thought of an angered Voldemort and what he most likely did to Alec because of him.

Alec shrugged, "I dealt with it. Besides I don't blame you, I did at the time but really it's all Riddle."

Harry sighed, "I really can't understand how you can even talk about this so casually, im impressed, you're a really brave guy mate."

Alec shrugged, "Not really, shit like this make you morbid, and completely pessimistic," Alec smirked in amusement, "It also give you a sick sense of humor, and makes you hate life, well, it makes you hate everything in general."

Harry chuckled lightly, "Hmm I guess everyone will just have to deal with it, because I think were going to get along just fine."

Alec smirked, "how do you figure?"

"My Uncle made me live in a cupboard for ten years, beat me every chance he got, practically starved me to death and verbally abused me everyday of my life until I got to school, now he only does it during the summer. You can say I've got a bit of a morbid sense of humor that my friends don't seem to understand. And as for being pessimistic," Harry smirked pointing to himself, "King."

Alec laughed shaking his head slightly, "Prepare to hand over that title mate, I'm pretty sure I'll beat you on that one."

"We'll see," Harry smirked jerking his head toward the door, "Let's head back."

Alec sighed, "Fine, drag me back to the judgmental stares of your friends so they can all whisper about me thinking I can't hear them. Does half vampire not process in their heads or something?"

Harry shrugged, "you'll get over it."

Alec chuckled swinging at him and missing as Harry ducked, "You're a git mate."

Harry smirked, "So I've been told."

They walked back into the room silently slipping on blank masks as they entered the room.

As predicted the members of the Order fell slight watching them enter.

"Can I continue?" Draco asked in annoyance, though searching Alec's face for any indication that he'd been hurt.

Alec smirked bowing mockingly, "Of course milord, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Any ways as I was saying, Riddle kidnapped Alec and brought him back to his secret camp where his remaining followers who weren't caught or to stupid to know he was still there, no offense uncle Sev, still followed him."

"Wait, how come Professor Snape didn't know about Alec?" Harry asked looking at Snape suspiciously.

"I've only ever seen him in formal meetings, he must not trust him enough to call him for informal meetings. In formal meetings I was to stay in the back, and out of sight or not be there at all. In informal meetings I was to be by his side so he could express him power over me and show me my place," Alec spat out the last part in disgust.

Snape looked stricken act this information.

"Don't worry I don't think he suspects you're a spy, I just think he's being wary about how much information he gives you incase they 'figure you out'?" Alec explained, before smiling and adding in an after thought, "and if you are truly on his side and tell him where Draco, Nikki, and I are… I'll eat you."

Snape stared at him in horror, while Alec just smiled at him innocently.

Harry snorted in amusement, shrugging when Hermione shot him a horrified look that demanded to know why he was laughing.

"It was funny," he explained simply.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Harry that was not funny that's terrible."

"It was to me," Harry shrugged carelessly.

Ron scoffed, "and how is it funny?"

"Because it's probably true," Harry chuckled watching Snape's face pale even more.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione cried in disbelief.

Draco sighed, "Relax, Alec's not going to eat anybody, besides Snape would probably taste bitter Alec and you don't know where he's been. Stick with the bottled muggle blood I've been bringing you from the muggle hospital's."

Snape didn't seem to know whether to be insulted or relieved.

Alec shrugged, "Fine but if he squeals it's on you mate."

Draco waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, now lets get to the good part, when we met."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yeah you were a brat then too."

"Ass," Draco scowled giving him the finger, "As I was saying, I met Alec after second year Lucius disappeared after the chamber of secrets fiasco and when he came back he told me he had someone for me to meet. He looked like hell and I had no idea what had happened to him. But I went with him regardless. I thought it might be one of his friends from the ministry who wanted a statement from me about the whole thing. I thought Headmaster Dumbledore had turned him in. When we arrived at the campsite I was so confused I turned to asked him what we were doing there but he was gone… he'd left me there. So I wandered around for a bit until I heard some weird noises coming from a tent near by. Being the naïve fool I was I went to investigate. It was the dumbest thing I'd ever done. I walked in to see Riddle over Alec… Alec just stared at me, not making a sound not reacting at all, not even struggling. He just lay there staring at me." Alec placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

Draco sighed before continuing, "I didn't know what was going on all I could do was stand there and watch in horror as he did it. When he was done he got up and looked at me smiling cruelly before telling me it was my turn. Alec finally reacted. He attacked him sinking his teeth into Riddles shoulder. Riddle had still been in Ajax body so it didn't do much damage, but it did enough. Riddle was furious and he beat us both until we passed out. When I came to I was naked and bloody, and Alec was crying in the corner. He apologized like it was his fault it happened. After that he explained exactly what had happened. My father lost Riddles Diary, so Riddle took me as payment for it. I was now the Dark Lord's new pet." Draco sneered the word, his lip curling in distaste.

"I was horrified and hurt, my father had given me to the Riddle instead taking the punishment for his mistake. Instead of letting Riddle torture him for his mistake, he gave away his only son to save his own ass. How fucking cowardly can you be?" Draco sorted rolling his eyes, before looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "You all think I've been spending my summers at home with my loving parents being pampered like the spoiled git you claim I am. Well here's the truth, I've been spending the summer's being punished for daddy dearest fuck up. How bloody lucky I am huh. I've been beaten bloodied, raped my own Aunt raped me two weeks ago. I've been turned into the deatheaters local whore, all because Lucius didn't want to face his own mistake."

"How's the truth feel," he asked coldly, glaring at the horrified looks and pale faces of the people in the room.

Sirius worked desperately to speak, "Bellatrix… she…?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "yes dear cousin, Auntie Bella jumped her beloved nephews bones does it make you feel better to hear me say it?"

Sirius paled before turning a bit green.

"Hey, that's not what he meant and you know it," Remus barked angrily.

Draco sighed rubbing his necked tiredly, "I know sorry, it's just…"

"Your tired," Sirius mumbled sympathetically.

Draco nodded warily, "Sorry."

"Why don't we save the rest for later, you three need to rest, and maybe a shower and change clothes," Sirius stated firmly.

Draco smiled weakly, "That'd be great, if it's not to much trouble."

"It's none at all," Harry interrupted, scowling disapprovingly at Ron's look of shock and disbelief. Ron was gapping unabashedly at Draco.

Nikki who'd been silent for a while shifted uncomfortably, "Um I don't have any clothes with me."

"You can borrow some of mine, you look around my size maybe," Hermione offered kindly.

Nikki smiled shyly, "Thank you… Um?"

"Oh right, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled gently.

"It's alright Nik you can trust her, she's got a good heart and from what I can tell she's a loyal and good friend." Draco patted Nikki's shoulder absently as he left the room, ignoring the shocked silence and disbelieving looks.

Alec seemed to come out of his bored daze and glanced around the room, "Who died?"

Harry laughed still slightly shocked, "Malfoy didn't insult Hermione, he actually complimented her." Harry jumped as Ron's body hit the floor and everyone's attention turned on the passed out teen. "And Ron's just fainted." He concluded in amusement.

"Oh that's nice, so where are we staying again?" Alec asked dismissively.

"Are you just going to let me wander around blindly, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going?" Draco asked stepping back into the room, looking put out.

Sirius chuckled, "Hermione, Harry why don't you to help me get these three settled in the rest of you… do something productive."

Hermione and Harry led the way up the stairs silently to the third floor, "The first room is Ron and I, and the room across the hall is Hermione and Ginny. Nikki you'll be staying with them. Alec, you and Draco will be staying with Ron and I."

"I'll get you two some clothes, Hermione?" Harry looked at his friend expectantly.

Hermione nodded, "Let's go get you cleaned up Nikki."

Nikki nodded at Draco and Alec before following Hermione.

"Come on," Harry led them into the room while Sirius conjured an extra bed in the girls' room before following them in.

"I'll just conjure the beds and leave you to help them Harry," Sirius nodded conjuring the two beds quickly.

"Thank you cousin, I really appreciate this," Draco whispered refusing to meet Sirius' eye.

Sirius smiled giving the boy a one armed hug, "its no trouble at all little cousin, get some rest now."

Draco watched him leave before turning to Harry, "I've been meaning to ask. When did you get a new wardrobe?"

Harry blushed straightening quickly in surprise. He looked down at his new black jeans and his long sleeved emerald green dress shirt. He fiddled nervously with the sleeves rolling them up to his elbows, "Well, Sirius bought it for me, he took me shopping in muggle London."

Draco nodded, "You look good, got contacts too? You aren't wearing your glasses." He noted looking away to hide his blush.

Harry nodded shifting uncomfortably.

"Anyway," Alec said loudly to break the awkward tension, "I'm going to take a shower, where is the bathroom?"

Harry nodded toward the door in the corner of the room, "Towels are in the closet. I'll lay some clothes out on your bed."

"I'll bring them in the bathroom if you don't mind, I may think of Draco as a brother but I don't want him violating my naked body with his eyes," Alec teased scowling playfully at Draco.

Draco snorted rolling his eyes at him, "You've got nothing I want Onyx trust me I've already seen it all."

Alec sniffed pretending to be offended, "Well I can see that I'm unwanted, I'll just go then." He took the clothes from Harry before turning on his heel heading to the bathroom.

"The clothes are spelled to resize to fit perfectly so don't worry about them being too small or to big," Harry called out before the door closed.

He turned back to Draco looking nervous.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Potter I won't molest you while he's gone."

"I'm not worried," Harry whispered softly.

Draco looked up in surprise, "It doesn't bother you that I'm gay?"

"If it did I'd probably be a hypocrite," Harry shrugged.

Draco looked even more surprised, "You're a poof Potter?"

Harry snorted smirking slightly, before turning serious "I don't know, I might be, I'm still trying to figure it out, I think I like girls, but I think I might like boys as well. But I'm not sure if I only like girls because I'm supposed to or because I just do. And I'm not sure if I really do like guys or if it's all really only in my head. I'm… confused." Harry admitted

Draco nodded slowly, eyeing Harry thoughtfully. He moved slowly to stand in front of Harry. Harry tensed as Draco's chest brushed his. Draco slowly raised his hand and placed it on Harry's hip. His eyes locked with Harry's, "am I making you nervous?" He whispered softly.

Harry nodded jerkily as Draco's hand began to slowly rub his hip.

Draco nodded slowly, "Is it an uncomfortably nervous or an anticipation kind of nervous?" he asked still whispering.

Harry frowned distracted by the thumb that had slipped under his shirt rubbing his hip underneath.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Is it uncomfortable or not Harry?" Draco asked softly.

He swallowed thickly, "Um not, I um."

"Good," Draco withdrew slowly.

Harry frowned at the loss of contact.

Draco chuckled softly, "It's safe to say it's not in your head Potter."

"Does that mean I'm gay," Harry asked clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Draco shrugged, "Possibly, it could also mean your bi, or you could just be extremely horny. Who knows, it's your body, only you can know for sure."

Harry scowled in frustration, "But I don't know."

Draco shrugged, "Experiment then, go on dates, kiss girls, then kiss boys, see which you like better, and if you can't decided your either asexual or bi. Whichever works for you I guess."

Harry sighs tiredly, "You know what this is just to… I hate this."

"Life sucks, bummer," Draco shrugged.

Harry scowled at him, "Your no help."

"Hey, I helped you realize its not all in your head I've done my part, now you can only help your self," Draco scowled back.

"I'm out of the shower Dragon it's your turn… what are you doing?" Alec frowned looking between the two suspiciously.

Draco stepped back realizing how close they were, "Talking Onyx, only talking."

Draco took his clothes from Harry and hurried into the bathroom.

Alec scowled at Harry suspiciously.

Harry rolled his eyes, "We were talking about my sexuality."

"Your gay?" Alec blinked in surprise.

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure that's the problem, Draco helped me realize I'm attracted to guys now I just have to figure everything out, see if I actually am gay and its not just… anyway."

"Helped you how exactly?" Alec asked narrowing his eyes.

Harry waved him off, "Not like that, he just invaded my personal space a bit and rubbed my hip. I didn't know what he was doing, and he made me nervous. It wasn't unpleasant either, but… I don't know."

Alec nodded relaxing some, "just be careful with him, he's been through just as much as I have."

Harry nodded, "I know, and don't worry, you three are safe here."

"Thank you, really I mean it," Alec nodded respectfully.

Harry chuckled, "your welcome. I'll let you rest now."

Alec nodded watching him leave the room before falling on his bed sighing tiredly. He heard the door open, and guessing it was Draco he didn't move. He jumped when he felt someone climb up on the bed next to him. He looked over to see Nikki in a black velvet cami with black silky pajama pants. Her brown hair falling in soft waves to her mid-back, her sable eyes watching him curiously as he caught a lock of her hair and held it up to the light examining it. It looked like it had a golden tone to it, but if he turned it just right it looked red, "Beautiful," he murmured. Nikki blushed slapping his hand away and scowling at him. "I told you not to say things like that," she warned glaring at him, "I don't like you Alec, but for Draco I'll stay."

Alec sighed, "I know," he whispered turning his head toward the now open bathroom door.

Draco walked out in a black tank with gray sweats. He jumped on the bed on the other side of Alec smiling at the two, "What are we having a slumber party?"

Nikki smiled crawling over to sit in the middle, "Yep, lets get some sleep."

Alec scowled grumbling about selfish brats invading his bed.

"Sleep," Draco demanded, curling up next to Nikki.

Alec rolled his eyes waving his hand at the light switch to turn it off.

Nikki snorted, "Lazy bastard."

"Shut up," Alec grunted wrapping his arm around her and Draco.

Nikki stiffened before slowly relaxing and resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

The three fell asleep wrapped up together taking comfort in each other's presence.

They'd face their troubles later, now they needed rest.

* * *

**Its shiny, its silver, it the review button! now PUSH IT! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter! If i did Draco and Harry would end up shagging ;)**

Rated M for future content, implied Rape, Intimate scenes, and future Lemons!

Hey Its Angel here thanks for the reviews they really help! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been sooo busy I just haven't found the time to sit down and write!

Well hopefully this makes up for it! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2~**_

"_Aw just look at them, aren't they precious? The little angels."_

Draco frowned, who the hell was that?

And where was Voldemort, surely he wouldn't allow one of his deatheaters to talk in such a personal manner.

Draco cringed waiting for the awful screaming that was sure to follow such a bold statement.

"_What's wrong? Is he okay? He's not having a nightmare is he? Oh, wake him up!"_

A hand lightly brushed his shoulder.

Oh shit, not again. They'd have to hold him down this time. He would not be taken without a fight.

Draco grabbed the hand and pulled, rolling as he went.

Unfortunately he rolled off the bed landing on the potential rapist.

Both grunted in pain as they landed in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Dammit Malfoy! What the hell?"

Draco froze before slowly sitting up and looking at the person beneath him.

"Oh shit," Draco glanced nervously around the room.

Molly Weasley, her husband, and all her children, Professor Lupin, Granger, and his cousin Sirius Black looked back at him warily.

He looked down at the boy he currently had pinned beneath him, "Um, Morning Potter," he laughed nervously.

"I repeat, What the HELL Malfoy?" Harry growled.

Draco scowled, "Oh fuck you Harry, you scared me! Don't touch me when I'm sleeping stupid! I've had people waking me up to rape me for the past few years, what the bloody hell didn't you expect?"

Harry froze before a guilty look crossed his face, "Sorry Malfoy, I…"

"Um Malfoy, you do realize that the position you two are in just looks wrong right?" One of the Weasley twins asked, interrupting Harry mid sentence.

The other twin grinned wickedly, "Unless you plan on having your wicked way with him. Well?"

Draco frowned examining their position, his eyes widened comically and his face burned from embarrassment.

Draco was straddling Harry's hips, and pinning his hands above his head. It looked VERY wrong, and very suggestive.

Soon Draco's face drained of all color and he jumped away from Harry cringing in a far corner warping his arms around his head defensively.

"Stay away," he whimpered sounding like the vulnerable boy from Alec's memories.

"Draco? Little cousin?" Sirius' face betrayed his concern, for the terrified young boy.

Draco cringed even worse trying to force himself further into the corner.

"Please no, it's wrong, no please," Draco whimpered, frantically trying to hide despite having nowhere to go.

"Dragon?" Alec's sleep laden voice reached their ears.

"Please no," Draco whimpered tears pouring endlessly down his cheeks as he openly cried in front of the shocked witnesses.

Harry jumped up and shook Alec's shoulders violently, "Alec, Draco's having an episode, and he thinks we're trying to rape him."

Alec jumped out of bed knocking Nikia onto the floor in the process and flew across the room freezing when he saw the frightened boy.

"What happened?" He demanded hurrying forward and pulling a struggling Draco into his arms.

"Shh, calm down Dragon, your safe. Who's after you? Which one is it this time?"

Draco threw his arms around Alec trembling violently he mumbled a name incoherently.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you Dray, who?" Alec frowned in concern.

Draco forced in a steady breath, "Aunt Bella."

A vicious growl ripped from Alec's throat and he hugged Draco protectively to his chest.

He closed his eye's and took a few calming breathes, "Who triggered it?"

"Probably me," Harry mumbled uncomfortably, "He looked like he was having a nightmare so I tried to wake him up, he attacked me and I ended up under him on the floor. Fred and George made some stupid comments on the… position we ended up in and Draco freaked out."

"Come here Potter," Alec sighed.

Harry hesitated before walking to his side, and crouching down to their level.

Alec pulled back leaning away from the crying boy, "Draco look. It's not Bella its Harry, see, he won't hurt you and neither will anyone else. Come on Dray look at him."

Draco shook his head and buried his face in Alec's shoulder. Alec sighed heavily and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Draco," Harry began, warily glancing at Alec, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I promise not to hurt you, I'm the Golden Boy remember, Wonder boy, Dumbledore's lap dog, goody-two shoe's Potter? Remember?" Harry chuckled as Draco giggled slightly at the stupid names.

Draco took two calming breaths before pulling away from Alec and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

He glanced up at Harry through damp eyelashes "This is embarrassing," he mumbled blushing slightly.

"Nah it was my fault, you know the old saying, 'let sleeping dragons lie,' guess I don't listen to well huh?" Harry grinned slightly hoping to get the boy to laugh.

It worked, Draco laughed a slight smirk on his lips, "When do you ever?"

"Hey," Harry scowled slightly fighting a smile as the boy dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Alec sighed in relief smiling fondly at the laughing boy, "Thanks Potter," he murmured softly.

"No problem," Harry lost the fight and smiled at the boy, "Alright let's wake Nikki and head down to breakfast."

A small yipping sound made everyone pause and look around.

Ginny saw the blankets from the bed moving around on the floor and walked over to them cautiously. She lifted the edge slowly and quickly dropped them jumping away in shock a small scream on her lips.

"Ginny?" Ron asked startled by her scream.

Ginny looked up at them warily, "There's something under there."

Ginny knelt down and lifted the blanket carefully.

"It's a fox," she whispered in shock.

A small fox cub trotted out from under the covers glaring at everyone in the room.

"You mean it's a vixen, female foxes are called vixen," Alec corrected smirking at the tiny fox.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Molly asked intrigued.

Alec laughed, "Because that's Nikia, I must of scared her when I jumped out of bed. Must have really shaken her for her to shift."

The tiny vixen growled her fur sticking up in her anger.

Her tiny growl, though obviously meant to intimidate, was nothing short of adorable according to the females cooing giddily over her.

The disgruntled vixen slunk miserably over to Draco and crawled into his lap to sulk.

"Why isn't she shifting back?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, "According to 'The History of Skin-Walkers', which was written centuries ago when the first wizard came across them, Nikia won't have complete control over her change until her first birthing. Meaning she'll need to find a mate, and get pregnant and have children. Until that happens she's still just a cub to her people. But since Voldemort killed her pack she's the last one. Normally a cub would seek out a new pack and ask the leader for refuge. The Pack leader normally chooses the vixen's mate. It's rare for a Shape-shifter to have a pre-determined mate so it rarely causes problems."

"So you mean they have arranged marriages, that's awful! What about love? Don't they care about that?" Hermione demanded.

Draco sighed, "Of course, after mating the vixen and the dog, **(A.N. That's what they call a male fox.)** Form a bond and they do love each other. It's different from our kind of love. It's about protection and family."

"It's still wrong," Hermione fumed.

"Hermione think of it this way, we don't understand there mating system, it's complicated for us to understand. Well it's the same for them. They don't understand ours. They don't understand love and marriage. It's hard for them to understand. In fact it scares them, they don't fully comprehend our ways, so how can they accept it." Draco sighed looking down at the little vixen that was nodding off in his lap.

"I worry about Nikki every day, this has to be terrifying for her. In two weeks she lost her family, her pack, and her future mate. Her pack-leader was preparing for her mating until he met Alec and I. They thought Alec might be Nikia's Pre-determined mate. For whatever reason, they were going to do some tests. Now we won't know until Alec's sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately these two hate each other so I doubt it's true."

"The only reason Nikia's pack was found was because they wanted to do the testing. So in a way Alec and I are responsible." A small whine made everyone look at the tiny fox. She rubbed her head against Draco's chest purring softly.

Draco smiled lightly, stroking her head with his thumb, "I know you don't blame me. But it wasn't Alec's fault really either."

Nikia growled slightly glaring at Alec.

Alec scoffed, "Well it looks like fox stew for breakfast."

Alec grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and lifted her out of Draco's lap quickly carrying her out of the room.

"Alec. That was a joke right?" Draco called looking worried, "Alec!"

Draco jumped up chasing after him.

Everyone quickly followed them downstairs.

"ALEC! Stop, no put her down! NO, on the ground you jerk! HARRY! MAKE HIM LET HER GO!" Draco yelled hysterically.

Harry rushed into the kitchen with everyone on his heels. Alec stood dangling a struggling and growling Nikia over a big steaming pot on the stove, while Draco stood panicking near the door.

"Alec cut it out your scaring Draco," Harry snapped, placing a comforting hand on the shorter boys shoulder.

Draco immediately turned and buried his face in Harry's chest crying again. Harry sighed resting his chin on top of Draco's head and hugging the boy.

"Now look what you've done," Harry snapped glaring at Alec.

Alec paused looking shamefaced and slowly carried the frazzled little fox over to Draco.

"I'm sorry Dray, I just wanted to scare her a bit, I didn't mean to upset you so much," Alec mumbled uncomfortably.

Draco turned and scowled at him before snatching the little fox out of his hands and cradling her to his chest. "Scare her? You pretended you were going to eat her you big bully!" Draco growled smacking Alec wherever he could reach.

"OW, hey, stop, stop okay I'm sorry!" Alec cringed back but didn't really move much as Draco continued his furious attack.

Harry reached out and pulled the blond back, "I think he's had enough Draco, why don't we get breakfast maybe we can find something for Nikia to eat as well."

"Some cream in a bottle, she'll get some real food when her stomach can handle it. Which won't be until she shifts back. She's going to kill you Alec, and you'll deserve it," Draco huffed carrying Nikia over to the table.

Alec scowled after them rubbing his sore forearm moodily.

Harry smirked slightly shoving his hands in his pajama pants pockets, "You know you deserved that right?"

"Bite me Potter," Alec snapped, heading for the table.

"Ah and here I thought you were the vampire, silly me," Harry smirked.

Alec chuckled, "Smart ass."

"Don't get snarky just because I'm mad at you Alec. You deserved it!" Draco sniffed haughtily.

"Prissy little brat," Alec mumbled.

Draco glared at him, "What was that?"

Alec held his hands up defensively, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Draco scowled at him suspiciously, before huffing and grabbing the bottle of cream Molly offered him. He smiled softly as Nikia sniffed the bottle warily before sinking her tiny teeth into the rubber cap and drinking contently.

All the females cooed happily over the 'adorable little thing'.

"Is there anything I should know about your diet Alec dear?" She asked nervously.

"Raw meat, still bleeding," He grunted still feeling a bit moody.

She grimaced but nodded nonetheless.

She returned to the kitchen and came back moments later with a raw, still bleeding steak.

Alec smiled sheepishly at the forced smile she gave him.

"If it makes you feel better ma'am I only have to eat like this once every two weeks," Alec smiled hesitantly.

Molly smiled back, just as sheepishly, "Oh I understand dear, I didn't mean to upset you."

Alec nodded and turned back to his steak.

Draco frowned slightly a guilty look on his face, "I'm sorry I forgot it was today, does your throat burn very much?"

Alec sighed rubbing his face, "Draco stop, I hate it when you two fuss I'll be fine, I-" he paused looking down at Nikia who had hopped into his lap.

"Not you too, as I told Draco I hate it when you fuss," Alec groaned.

Ron frowned, "Wait I thought you only met her two weeks ago, how can she know about this?"

Draco scowled, "Being raped and beaten everyday meant he lost blood often which meant he had to eat like this daily."

Ron winced, "I'm sorry."

Nikia trilled and nudged his elbow looking pointedly at the steak.

Alec frowned, "What you're going to watch me? What you don't think I'll eat it all?"

Nikia yipped glaring reproachfully at him.

"She's right Alec, you do tend to starve yourself when depressed, and you've been depressed for years," Draco scolded.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Now your over reacting."

"Eat it Alec, you're not leaving this table until I've seen you eat at least two steaks, Mrs. Weasley, if you'd be so kind?" Draco nodded politely at Molly.

Molly nodded, "Of course dear, he won't leave the table till they're both gone."

Alec scowled watching her hurry out to fetch the second steak, "Draco you're seriously over reacting."

"Just eat it Alec," Draco snapped.

Alec scowled before grudgingly turning back to the plate, and cutting up the steak.

"I want that plate clean Alec," Draco growled seemingly getting himself worked up over the whole thing.

Alec shot him a poisonous look before shoving a piece of meat in his mouth as Molly placed the second steak next to his plate.

She joined the rest of the table piling eggs and sausage on her plate as if this happened every morning.

Everyone ate silently watching the furious half-vampire shove the bloody meat into his mouth while shooting violent looks toward the emotionless Malfoy.

"I don't want to have to kill you Onyx," Draco spoke quietly after a long tense silence.

Everyone froze looking back and forth between the frozen vampire and the expressionless Malfoy.

Alec slowly set down his fork and knife and looked sadly up at Draco, "I know Dragon, it wasn't fair of me to make you make that promise. But it was necessary, if I go crazy and kill someone in my bloodlust, I'll need someone I trust to stop me. I don't want to live a life of blood and death Dray. I don't want to be a soulless beast. I refuse. I won't be a Inquinare Vampire."

"Huh," Ron frowned in confusion.

Alec clenched his teeth and took a calming breath, "There are two types of vamps Polluted Vampires, Inquinare Vampires. And then there are Mero Vampires, the Pure Vampires.

Draco bowed his head, his platinum hair hanging in his eyes, covering his expression.

He nodded slowly, "I know, it still scares me though," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for putting this responsibility on you Dray I really am," Alec sighed scratching Nikia behind the ears absently.

Draco shrugged, "People die, shit happens, why should you be any different."

"Vega and Leo didn't want to leave you Dray, Bellatrix and her husband killed them." Alec sighed rubbing his temples in frustration.

Arthur frowned, "Who are Vega and Leo?"

"Bellatrix's son and daughter they'd be twenty one tomorrow, they were twins raised by Lucius and Narcissa. They were twins. Bellatrix killed them two weeks after she escaped Azkaban for defying Voldemort- oh get a grip people it's just a name!"

"I don't remember a Vega or Leo LeStrange in school, did they go somewhere else?" Fred Weasley asked curiously.

"They went to Drumstrang not Hogwarts, and they were the only two people in his family who really cared about him besides his mother, but she's under the imperious curse, so there's not much she can do," Alec sighed sadly.

Draco trembled slightly and pulled his knees up to his chest burying his face in his knees.

Sirius paused getting an angry glint in his eyes, "Alec, you wouldn't happen to know when Mr. Malfoy started using the imperious curse on my dear cousin would you?"

"Um, I'd say about seventeen maybe eighteen years ago from the state of her magical aura why?" Alec asked curiously.

Sirius let loose a furious yell flipping the long heavy table in his anger scaring, the people sitting around it, "That lowly son of a bitch, he manipulated her. Forced her, the coward!"

"Sirius," Remus asked tentatively, he had a feeling he knew what had happened. And he hated it.

Alec and Draco were staring at him in shock. Nikia had bound across the table and was trembling in Draco's lap, watching Sirius like a frightened rabbit.

"She never liked that creep Rem, she hated him, and he was a creepy obsessive coward who forced her to marry him. I should've known something was off Rem but I thought she'd given in to the family. She hated him, hated him with a passion. He cursed her and forced her into marriage. I'll kill him." Sirius ranted.

Draco shook his head in bemused shock, "What are you screaming about cousin?"

"Lucius! He forced your mother into marriage using the imperio curse!" Sirius yelled, clearly enraged and getting more and more wound up.

Draco flinched, looking worried, "So mum never wanted me? Does that mean she's going to hate me when she's not under the curse anymore?"

Sirius instantly calmed, "Oh no, of course not pup," He soothed hugging the boy tightly, causing Nikia to yip angrily and wiggle out of the crushing hug. She puffed up in annoyance and trotted over the table to settle herself in Alec's lap.

"Cissy is an amazing woman, and she'd never blame you for what your father has done. She's always been a loving kind woman despite the family she grew up with. And think of it this way. She was one of Lily's best friends before Lucius took her away. And Lily was one of the purest of hearts I've ever seen. Cissy couldn't be cruel if Lily was her best friend, right?" Sirius asked kindly.

Harry stared at him in shock, "Narcissa Malfoy was my mum's best friend?"

"She was meant to be your god mother as well but, well she never showed up to claim the title, Lucius had already stole her freedom. She was probably eight months pregnant by then. You were born in August right Draco?" Sirius asked curiously.

Draco nodded wiping his eyes, "Yeah, August eleventh."

"Yeah just a few weeks after Harry's in July. Really cutting it close though cousin you just barely made it into the same year as these guys," Sirius chuckled at the petulant look on Draco's face.

"T's not my fault," Draco scowled.

Sirius smiled ruffling his hair, "Of course not pup."

A yelp of surprise caused everyone to look over at Alec, who had a very human, and very embarrassed, and very naked Nikia sitting in his lap.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Nikia squealed, doing her best to cover herself. All the while Alec just stared at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Mum," Ginny asked rushing around the table to her naked friend's aid.

Molly quickly conjured a quilt and rushed over to cover the girl. "Alec Harris mind your eyes you shameless boy," she scolded cuffing his head when she had a free hand.

"Up you get child let's get you decent," She murmured soothingly to the horrified girl.

Hermione who meet them at the door led the other three out of the room.

Ron swallowed staring after them, "Well, that was unexpected."

"You're a lucky bastard mate, she's hot as hell," Ron stated grinning at the still shocked Alec.

Draco scowled and chucked a breakfast roll at the redhead's head, "Have some respect the poor girls not a piece of meat you know. She probably feels humiliated and violated."

Ron huffed brushing the crumbs out of his hair, "Gees I was just saying, gimme a break mate."

Draco paused, "Mate?"

"Oh uh yeah, I was thinking of calling a truce if you wanted, I mean we could at least try to be civil, especially after last night- hey watch it!" Ron stared up at the furious Malfoy glaring at him.

Draco ground his teeth angrily, "I don't need your pity friendship. And if that's the only reason your offering to be my friend forget it!"

Draco stormed out of the room furiously.

Alec turned and blinked owlishly at Harry, "She was naked."

Harry dragged his hand down his face in exasperation, "Keep up Al, Draco's pissed."

Harry stood up dragging Alec out with him.

"She wasn't wearing any clothes Harry," Alec pressed in shock.

Harry rolled his eyes sighing, "I know Alec, let's go keep Draco from blowing up the house."

"That's nice," Alec mumbled absently.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes heaven ward.

* * *

Angel~ Sorry it's so short but i wanted to update. i hope you like it Pleaz review if you have any suggestions please message me!

I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
